He Called Her Sam
by angelofstargatesg-1
Summary: The long awaited sequel to "She Called Him Jack." Enjoy.


Ahh, another sequel. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it (and the first one!) :)  
  
yada yada no i don't own Stargate pooh pooh  
  
SPOILERS: message in a bottle (just watched it yesterday on Stargate SG-1 Monday!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He Called Her Sam  
  
Jack O'Neil would wake up some mornings and wonder how he'd ever fallen in love with Samantha Carter, but then he'd get to the base, and he'd see her. Just seeing her made him realize why.   
  
He loved her.  
  
That was all that matter to him at least. He never wondered why; it just seemed natural to him to love Carter. It seemed like something that he had been born to do.  
  
He dreamed about her.  
  
In all of his dreams they were always together. Neither of them got hurt, or cried, or died, or anything.... Nothing bad ever happened.  
  
He made sure of that.  
  
He couldn't always do that when they were on missions, though. He'd order Carter to do one thing, and she'd end up doing something else. He only did it to protect her; why couldn't she understand?  
  
He prayed for her.  
  
He prayed that one day she would stop loving him so that she could live the life she wanted. He knew that he'd just hinder her- she was an astrophysicist, and he was a soldier. There was no way to combine the two.  
  
Well, there was, but that was Carter. She was the astrophysicist-soldier, while he was just....  
  
Jack O'Neil.  
  
There was nothing special about him.   
  
He still wondered how Sam.....  
  
Sam.   
  
He rarely ever called her that.   
  
It was only when he was alone with her, or when he was by himself- in his dreams.  
  
Sam.  
  
It seemed like such a small name for such a great person.  
  
She was so full of life, and hope, and dreams, and plans...  
  
He knew that he could never be a match for her.  
  
There was no way.  
  
But he still loved her the same. There was no stopping him from that. Wild horses....  
  
He remembered the first time that he had said that to her.  
  
He had been trapped against the SGC wall by the alien device that they had retrieved from PX something or the rather. She had tried so hard for a way to save him, and just when there seemed to be no hope left.... she found it.   
  
She had thought he wouldn't make it.  
  
"Wild horses, Major. Wild horses."  
  
He had wanted to take her into his arms and hug her so tightly with ever ounce of strength he had.... but he couldn't.  
  
She had looked up at him with blue eyes so full of longing that he had wanted to kiss her so badly... but he couldn't.  
  
He couldn't.  
  
Every night he stood on his deck, and looked at the stars.  
  
He stood out on his deck for hours...  
  
Wishing on each and every star that was in the night sky.  
  
Sometimes he didn't get any sleep.  
  
He wished and he prayed that the regulations that had been holding him back from marrying Carter would be lifted, and he would finally be able to ask what he had been waiting 3 years to ask.  
  
They never disappeared.  
  
He sometimes wondered what would happen if he kidnapped Carter and took her to a planet where no one would ever find them.  
  
He never got past General Hammond yelling his face for being a complete fool.  
  
Jack knew he wasn't a fool. He wasn't a fool. He was a salve.   
  
That's how he felt sometimes. Like he was a slave to Carter's beauty, her charm, her smile..... to her.  
  
He would give up his own life if it meant saving Carter's.   
  
He had always had the policy "Never leave a man behind."  
  
His new policy was "Never stop loving Samantha Carter."  
  
He don't think he would ever betray that one. He had never betrayed the first one, but sometime he might. Some day.  
  
He still wondered how Carter could love a man like him. He knew how he could love her, but how anybody could love him was a mystery in itself.  
  
He'd lie in bed late, late into the morning, reaching back into his mind, pulling out all the memories that he had of Carter. Her face, her hair, her smell, or clothes, how she felt under the touch of his hand....  
  
He truly loved her, and there was no one in the entire world who would convince him otherwise.  
  
Not the Air Force, not Teal'c, not Hammond, not Daniel, not the Gou'ald, not even the Tok'ra, would change his mind.  
  
He was an old man who was set in his ways.  
  
He was sick of calling her "major" or "carter." Every time he said that, he felt like he was a telling a lie.   
  
He was sick of hearing "colonel" or "sir." There was never a moment that he could just be "Jack" to her. Never.  
  
So, he lay in his bed, and woke up every morning with the hopes that the regulations that he had abode by so long without complaint would be stripped of their never-ending power.  
  
They never were.  
  
It was alright with him.  
  
He had his memories, his dreams.  
  
In there, no regulations existed.  
  
In there, he could do what ever he wanted.  
  
In there, he was Jack.  
  
In there....  
  
He called her Sam.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I hope you liked. And when you review, could you please include comments on how I could continue on "Dear Jack" and "Dear Sam"? You guys wanted a sequel to the sequel "Dear Sam," and I'm kind of at loss for words for how to. I'd greatly appreciate all comments! Thanks a lot! ~*~ 


End file.
